Mon balai pour un chaudron
by Twinzie
Summary: Le jour où Eileen Prince se dit que pour les sept ans de son petit Severus adoré, elle aurait mieux fait de lui offrir un kit de potions plutôt qu’un balai pour enfant…


Le jour où Eileen Prince se dit que pour les sept ans de son petit Severus adoré, elle aurait mieux fait de lui offrir un kit de potions plutôt qu'un balai pour enfant…

**Titre **: Mon balai pour un chaudron

**Auteur** : Anonyme

**Personnages** : Eileen Prince, Severus Rogue, Tobias Rogue

**Rating** : PG

**Mon balai pour un chaudron**

Quand Eileen l'avait vu dans la vitrine du magasin de Quidditch sur le Chemin de Traverse, elle avait aussitôt pensé à l'anniversaire de son petit Severus. Elle l'imaginait déjà s'amuser dessus. Eileen n'avait donc pas hésité une seule seconde, elle était entrée dans la boutique et en avait acheté un exemplaire avec un emballage cadeau. Le vendeur lui avait même offert le mini kit de nettoyage.

Eileen aurait pourtant dû avoir un doute quand son fils avait découvert son fameux balai pour enfant avec un enthousiasme plus que modéré. En effet, Severus avait été surpris et pas dans le bon sens du terme. Cependant, du haut de ses sept ans, il connaissait déjà bien le fonctionnement des adultes et comme ce cadeau avait dû coûter très cher à sa mère, il avait sourit et soufflé merci du bout des lèvres. Trop heureuse, Eileen n'avait rien vu.

Le soir, son mari lui avait fait une scène.

- On n'avait bien dit pas de trucs de fous dans cette maison, s'était écrié Tobias.

- Mais c'est son anniversaire. On peut bien faire une exception !

Eileen avait alors essayé de le raisonner et de le calmer en arguant que c'était l'anniversaire de Severus, que pour une fois, il pouvait bien faire une exception. Et puis, ils n'étaient pas des fous, juste des sorciers. Mais l'alcool avait déjà fait son chemin et des mots, Tobias passa vite aux mains. Eileen encaissa les coups sans broncher. D'une part parce qu'elle ne voulait que Severus les entendent encore se disputer, elle ne voulait pas gâcher son anniversaire. Le sourire de son fils, tout à l'heure, l'aida à tenir. D'autre part parce qu'avec la magie, elle se disait que demain, elle n'aura plus aucune trace des coups.

**Impasse du Tisseur, quelques jours plus tard **

Coupant avec soin et surtout sans magie des tomates, Eileen jetait de temps en temps quelques coups d'œil par la fenêtre pour observer son fils. Elle était heureuse de le voir avec son balai. Severus ne le quittait plus, sauf quand son père était à la maison, bien évidemment. Son petit garçon avait un air très concentré quand il montait dessus, Eileen remarqua qu'il avait quelques problèmes d'équilibre et ne semblait pas très à l'aise. Là où d'autres auraient douté, Eileen, comme toutes les mères, se disaient que son formidable cadeau ne pouvait pas déplaire à Severus et que forcément, il allait finir par maîtriser son balai et devenir très bon. Elle le voyait déjà intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch de Poudlard, même s'il n'y rentrerait pas avant cinq ans. Quand elle le vit tomber de son balai pour la quatrième fois, elle délaissa cependant, ses tomates et sortit dans le jardin, malgré l'air froid.

- Tout va bien, Severus ?

- Oui, Maman, se força-t-il à sourire.

- Tu y arrives bien ?

- Avec le vent, c'est un peu dur, mais je vais y arriver.

Cette petite phrase la fit sourire, c'était son Severus tout craché ça. Il n'abandonnait jamais. Malgré son jeune âge, il était très tenace. Eileen se frictionna les bras et regarda sa montre.

- Tu ferais bien de rentrer, chéri. Ton père va bientôt rentrer du travail et il va falloir ranger le balai. Tu en continueras demain.

Le petit garçon ne la contredit pas, trop heureux de devoir arrêter d'être ainsi torturé. Il ne prenait son balai que pour faire plaisir à sa mère et aussi pour la petite fille rousse aux yeux verts qui jouaient souvent dans le parc. Il savait qu'elle aussi était une sorcière et quand il irait lui parler, il pourrait lui dire qu'il savait monter sur un balai. Elle voudrait peut-être même monter avec lui, qui sait ?

Eileen était, de son côté, trop heureuse de voir combien Severus aimait le balai. Elle connaissait bien le caractère de son fils qui avait souvent tendance à être replié sur lui-même, solitaire et un peu sauvage aussi.

- Vas réviser ta leçon, Severus.

- Oui, Maman.

C'était aussi à cause de ce fichu caractère qu'elle était obligée de faire l'éducation de son fils à domicile. Elle avait essayé de le mettre chez un précepteur en septembre dernier, mais Severus ne s'entendait pas avec les autres enfants et le jeune homme qui s'occupait d'eux, ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec lui. Il l'avait clairement dit à Eileen qui l'avait traité d'incapable.

Assis dans un coin du salon avec un cahier sur ses genoux, Severus détala très vite quand la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. En courant, il monta les marches pour aller ranger ses affaires.

- Encore ces conneries, grommela son père. Dès que j'ai le dos tourné, tu lui apprends des trucs de sorciers.

- Je fais son éducation, répondit Eileen qui s'occupait toujours de préparer le dîner.

- Il ne peut pas aller à l'école comme les autres gosses ? Tu vas le rendre sauvage à le garder enfermé ici.

- On a déjà essayé et tu as bien vu ce que ça a donné.

- Je te parlais d'une vraie école ! Pour les gens normaux !

- Nous sommes normaux ! Savoir faire de la magie ne signifie pas être différent !

Eileen commençait à s'énerver tandis que Severus était redescendu et s'était assis sur les marches du bas pour observer la scène.

- Bien sûr que si ! Répliqua Tobias. Tu es bizarre et par ta faute, mon fils va l'être aussi ! Si t'es vraiment une sorcière, ramène-nous de l'argent car pendant que je m'échine à travailler, qu'est-ce que tu fais, toi, hein ?

- On a déjà eu cette conversation, Tobias.

- Oui et en fait, tu fais de la magie quand ça t'arrange, pas vrai ?

Eileen l'ignora. Severus se fit violemment bousculer par son père qui monta les marches pour aller se changer avant le repas. Mais il ne dit rien.

- Maman ?

- Oui.

- Demain, est-ce que je pourrais venir à la cave avec toi ?

- Si tu es sage.

- Promis.

Eileen se tourna vers son fils et le vit sourire. C'était très rare mais Severus aimait l'accompagner à la cave, il aimait l'observer.

Le lendemain matin, Severus se leva dès qu'il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, annonçant le départ de son père. La pluie qui battait contre les fenêtres, le rassura. Il n'aurait pas besoin de se forcer pour faire du balai aujourd'hui. Car franchement, il détestait cela.

Impatient de se rendre à la cave avec sa mère, c'est à peine s'il déjeuna correctement avant de grimper dans le bain en vitesse.

- Ne te presse pas, Severus. Nous n'irons que cette après-midi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je dois ranger un peu la maison ce matin et puis préparer à manger pour ton père. Pourquoi n'en profiterais-tu pas pour réviser un peu tes leçons d'Enchantements ?

Bougon, Severus accepta néanmoins pour ne pas compromettre son après-midi à la cave. Le temps lui parut long et la pluie qui n'arrêtait pas de taper contre les fenêtres, était angoissante.

Dans le salon, Eileen ramassa les bouteilles que son mari avait laissé traîner la veille. Il buvait plus que de raison et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Parfois, elle se demandait à quoi cela lui servait d'être une sorcière alors qu'elle ne pouvait même pas aider son mari et que celui-ci détestait les gens de son espèce. Dure vie. Ses parents l'avaient jeté dehors quand elle leur avait parlé de Tobias, le moldu dont elle était amoureuse. Elle ne savait même pas si elle l'aimait encore. Elle le craignait, le respectait malgré tout, mais l'amour… Heureusement qu'il y avait son Severus adoré. Ce petit être discret et très intelligent pour son âge. Severus comprenait toujours tout parfaitement. Il était son soutien dans cette vie de chien.

Les retours de Tobias à la maison n'étaient jamais gais. La petite famille déjeunait toujours en silence. Pourtant ce jour là, quand Eileen osa demander à son mari comment s'était passée sa matinée, elle n'eut droit qu'à un grognement en guise de réponse. Charmant.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Eileen usa de la magie pour débarrasser la table et entraîna son fils dans son antre. Son laboratoire personnel situé au sous-sol. Severus savait qu'il ne devait pas toucher aux fioles et aux chaudrons mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Eileen le fit asseoir sur un de ses plans de travail, lui fit mettre un masque blanc pour éviter qu'il respire les odeurs dégagées par les différentes potions et se mit à son tour au travail.

Severus observa sa mère des étoiles plein les yeux, dans un silence quasi religieux seulement interrompu par le bouillonnement des chaudrons et les formules prononcées à mi-voix par sa mère. Le spectacle était des plus fascinants. Les potions étaient beaucoup plus passionnantes pour lui qu'un balai. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire d'un balai d'abord ?

Cependant, si Eileen savait que son petit garçon aimait la regarder faire des potions, elle ne se doutait pas plus que ça de sa fascination. Il n'était d'ailleurs, jamais aussi sage que quand il était dans son laboratoire.

L'après-midi passa beaucoup plus vite que lorsque Severus se voyait contraint de faire du balai pour faire plaisir à sa mère. Au moins, aujourd'hui, il ne s'était pas fait mal et il avait appris plein de trucs, au détriment de sa mère. Eileen le trouvait encore trop jeune pour apprendre les potions, mais Severus retenait beaucoup de choses, qu'il s'empressait d'aller noter sur un petit carnet quand il quittait le laboratoire.

- Tu es bien sage, aujourd'hui, lui dit son père quand il rentra du travail. Tu as fais une bêtise ?

- Non, s'empressa de répondre Severus.

Tobias fronça les sourcils, pas convaincu et gagna la cuisine pour retrouver sa femme.

- Tu l'as emmené dans ton bordel à la cave, hein ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Me mens pas, Eileen, je ne suis pas bête. Je connais bien mon fils et quand il a cet air-là, c'est que tu l'as emmené à la cave avec toi. Mon fils ne sera pas un sorcier, tu m'entends ?

- Tu ne peux pas l'en empêcher. Severus montre déjà des signes de magie.

Eileen vit son mari serrer les poings et commença à rassembler tout son courage, mais l'arrivée de Severus la sauva.

- Maman, j'ai faim ! Dit-il en entrant dans la cuisine.

En réalité, Severus n'avait pas vraiment faim, il avait juste regardé la scène et empêché sa mère de recevoir un coup, quitte à ce que son père la tape, lui. Il s'en fichait mais il ne voulait pas qu'on touche à sa maman. Après cette bonne journée, Severus ne voulait pas que son père gâche leur soirée.

Tobias fit de gros efforts pour se calmer et préféra aller se réfugier dans le salon avec une bonne bouteille de Whiskey.

La soirée se termina sans incident notable et sans Tobias qui resta assis dans son fauteuil à boire. Les jours suivants, Severus dut reprendre son balai. Le temps était sec et sa mère avait souvent insisté pour le voir voler pour son grand malheur. Il faisait des efforts pour ne pas tomber du balai et ne pas hurler qu'il avait mal. Eileen était vraiment très fière de son fils, quand elle avait l'occasion de croiser d'autres mères qu'elle connaissait, elle leur vantait les mérites de son fils, ne lésinant pas sur les compliments. Bien sûr, lorsqu'il s'agissait de moldus, elle adaptait les aptitudes de son fils qui au lieu de bien voler sur son balai, savait très bien jouer au football. C'était le sport en vogue chez les moldus. Tous les enfants moldu avaient un ballon rond au pied. Eileen trouvait cela nul comparé au Quidditch et au Bavboules. Les moldus n'égaleraient jamais les sorciers !

Un jour de février, Eileen avait une fois de plus poussé son fils à aller faire du balai. Elle le faisait sans arrière pensée puisqu'elle était persuadée que son fils adorait cela. Severus était un enfant assez introverti qui avait du mal à exprimer lui-même ce qu'il souhaitait faire, Eileen ne faisait que l'aider.

Mais elle regretta bien quand le vent commença à s'élever et la pluie à tomber. Severus n'était plus dans le jardin et elle commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Elle s'emmitoufla dans son manteau et sortir pour voir dans le jardin. Elle s'avança jusqu'au grillage et regarda de tous les côtés. Personne. Il ne devait pas être bien loin, pourtant. Severus ne s'aventurait jamais trop loin de la maison, il n'en avait pas le droit.

- Mauvais temps, n'est-ce pas, Eileen ?

Il ne manquait plus que la voisine. La cracmole du quartier.

- Oui. Vous n'auriez pas vu, mon petit Severus, par hasard ?

- Oh ! Non !

La vieille femme allait poser des questions mais Eileen qui n'était pas d'humeur, ne lui en laissa pas le temps et rentra chez elle en claquant la porte. Elle se rongea les sangs, tourna en rond, traversa le salon de long en large, cassa deux verres et fit brûler le repas du soir tellement, elle était angoissée de ne pas voir revenir son fils.

Severus ne revint qu'au bout de trois heures, par la porte d'entrée. Ses vêtements étaient trempés, ses chaussures pleines de boue et il avait des sortes de griffures sur les mains et le visage.

- Chéri, que t'est-il arrivé ? Merlin, Severus, dis-moi où étais-tu passé ? L'état de tes vêtements…

Severus détourna les yeux et baissa la tête, refusant que sa mère voie ses larmes.

- Severus, pourquoi tes vêtements sont-ils déchirés ?

Le petit garçon refusa de parler et s'obstina à ne pas regarder sa mère, qu'il savait pourtant très inquiète. Eileen essaya de se calmer et s'approcha de son fils pour lui dégager les cheveux du visage. Il était glacé. En silence, elle l'emmena à l'étage pour le nettoyer et lui passer des habits propres.

- Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?

- C'est le vent.

- Et ton balai, où est-il ?

- Dans un arbre.

- Explique-moi, chéri, demanda-t-elle, doucement.

- Tu voulais que j'aille jouer avec mon balai, mais il y avait beaucoup de vent et il m'a pris avec lui. Je suis tombé contre un arbre et il y avait des plantes piquantes aussi. Le balai est parti avec le vent après. J'ai dû rentrer à pieds, mais je ne savais pas trop où j'étais.

Eileen se sentit coupable d'avoir laissé son petit garçon de sept ans faire du balai par ce temps. Par sa faute, il aurait pu être gravement blessé. Malgré ce sentiment de culpabilité, Eileen ressentit aussi beaucoup de fierté à l'égard de son fils qui en dépit de sa peur, avait réussi à retrouver sa maison tout seul.

- Pardonne-moi, chéri.

Severus se mit alors à sangloter, soulagé d'être revenu chez lui. La peur d'être perdu, de décevoir sa mère, tout cela s'évanouie et il pleura dans les bras de sa mère.

Eileen l'entendit murmurer qu'il ne voulait plus de balai et d'autres phrases en rapport et elle se sentit une nouvelle fois coupable. Elle connaissait assez bien son fils pour savoir que ce n'était pas pour lui. Severus était intelligent mais loin d'être sportif. Il lui fallait des jeux calmes et qui demandent plus de réflexion que d'action.

- Je me suis trompée et tu ne m'as rien dit.

Ils restèrent dans la salle de bain jusqu'au retour de Tobias. Eileen sécha les larmes de son fils et lui mit un onguent sur ses plaies pour qu'elles cicatrisent très vite. Quand la mère et le fils redescendit au salon, Tobias les regarda bizarrement. Il vit bien que son fils avait pleuré mais ne lui posa aucune question. Il l'observa, nota les griffures sur son visage et s'approcha de lui pour lui tapoter la tête dans un geste affectueux. C'était une des rares marques d'affection qu'il lui témoignait. Ne voulant pas s'attendrir, Eileen retourna dans la cuisine pour rattraper son dîner raté.

Une semaine plus tard, Eileen emmena son fils dans sa chambre et l'habilla pour l'emmener sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- On va où ?

- T'acheter une surprise.

- Mais, si je viens avec toi, ça ne va plus être une surprise.

- Si, ça en sera toujours une, sourit mystérieusement Eileen. On va aller t'acheter un chaudron pour que tu viennes avec moi travailler dans le laboratoire. Tu veux ?

Le sourire que Severus lui offrit à ce moment-là lui donna la plus belle des réponses. Elle aurait dû y penser avant au lieu de lui acheter un balai pour son anniversaire.

**FIN**


End file.
